


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Mating, Public Sex, eye contact kink, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So Peter kidnapping Stiles and ties him up after stalking him for a while, because he's obsessed with him (thinks its love) and decides he is going to be his mate (whether Stiles wants to or not). And he forces all of the people Peter can think of who he thinks could be a "threat to their bond", via their interest in Stiles or vice versa to watch as Peter fucks Stiles over and over again to show everyone. including Stiles who he belongs to. Everyone must participate, asking Stiles if he likes it, and that sort of thing. And Stiles is forced to talk about how much he likes it. (But he emphasizes no one can touch other than Peter) Forced eye contact, mirror sex? The more of a show Peter makes out of it the better. Definitely would be non-con. </p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

Lights blared down at him from every angle, as he was tied to the posts on the football field. Stiles blinked blearily, head lolling to one side for a moment before he came to his senses. His hands were tied over his head, but his legs were seemingly free to move. His torso and butt could be flipped over so as to make his face grind into the goalpost.

His situation became clear to him as Peter Hale stalked forwards, naked, with a silent crowd of his friends stood a little distance away. Among them, the tall figure of Derek, Scott and Allison could be seen. Lydia stood a little way off, her auburn hair setting her apart. They were watching him, but it was obvious that they had been coerced into coming. “Please…” Stiles’ tongue seemed thick in his mouth as he mumbled the single word. 

Peter turned to stare at him. “Shh now, my pretty little mate.” He said in a voice as silky and smooth as fresh honey. “Now! You are all wondering why you are here today!” He raised his arms above his head in a gesture not dissimilar of what a ringmaster would use in a circus. “Stiles Stilinski is going to become my mate! Wether he likes it or not.” His eyes darkened. “He is going to love it. Or else. And you, the people I have considered to be a threat to our blossoming bond… Must watch as I make good the mateship.” He stepped forwards, and began to grind his hard cock into Stiles’ unresponsive hips, wanting to grow hard. He grunted and hissed as he did so, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ back to gain more friction as his thick cock grew solid and hot. 

Stiles whimpered, his eyes full of fear. He could see by the deranged look in Peter’s eyes that if he didn’t at least pretend to enjoy it, he would get seriously hurt. He then began to weakly rut back on the man, his cock remaining unexcited though. Peter began to ooze precum onto Stiles belly, and was rubbed into his pale skin by one of Peters hands, which then travelled up to pinch and pull on one of his nipples. Stiles cried out at this, which only seemed to arouse Peter more. He grunted as he began to grind harder, leaving bruises on Stiles’ hips wherever they clashed. 

He could no longer contain his passion, however, and flipped Stiles over so his asshole was facing him, and shoved inside dry. Stiles yelled out, but a hand clamped down over his mouth to stop him. “Do you love it?” Peter asked as he jackhammered into Stiles’ virgin asshole. 

"Y-yeah…" Stiles mewled when his hand was removed. He faked a smile as Lydia was gestured over. She tried to touch his hand, but Peter slapped it away as he continued to thrust inwards. 

"Ask him!" Peter grunted, narrowed eyes locking with hers as he touched Stiles all over. He seemed to think Stiles’ skin as important to him as water is to a man in a desert.

"Uh… Stiles." She bit her lip to stop her voice from breaking. "Do you… Love it?" She asked, and looked away. She didn’t want to see her friend being raped right in front of her eyes.

"Look at her when you answer, my dear. Look her in the eye as I fill you with cum!" Peters voice became strangled as he came closer to cumming.

Stiles locked eyes with Lydia, his body rocking forwards to hit the pole with every heated thrust as he answered in a broken little voice. “I- I love it.” He bleated, eyes wide as relief came to him. Hot cum seemed to burn his insides as Peter emptied his first load into him. The cum acted as lubricant, finally easing his pain.   
The three others asked their questions as Stiles’ hole became sloppier and sloppier, and looser every time he was cummed inside of. Each time he gasped out an answer, getting weaker and weaker each time until he wasn’t standing on his own any more. His hands had gone almost blue by supporting his bodyweight as he was slowly fucked into by a tiring Peter. At last he was pulled out of and cut down. He curled up into a ball, his hole massive and red raw. 

"I love it." He muttered brokenly as he was carried away to a life of mating.


End file.
